


Hustling

by AlayneBaelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hooker Sansa Stark, Humor, Including a hot pink cadillac, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pimp Petyr Baelish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: Happy Halloween even though it isn't Halloween yet! Hahaha I don't celebrate it and it shows but this is my way of kinda celebrating it





	Hustling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween even though it isn't Halloween yet! Hahaha I don't celebrate it and it shows but this is my way of kinda celebrating it

The streets were surprisingly quiet for the late hour, the air was chillier for this time in Spring and the clip-clop of clear coloured high heels on the pavement echoed with each step, Sansa wished she had worn her coat she left back at the house as she resisted the urge to hug her arms to herself for warmth but it would have ruined the image she was selling with her incredibly short leather skirt and even smaller crop top.

There were a few other ladies of the night leaning against the building in simular scantily clad clothing like Sansa, all waiting to see if anyone would be interested in what they had to offer.

Sansa didn't have a watch on and there was no place to hide her phone on her so she had no way of knowing how long she had been waiting.

There were a few wolf whistles from a group of rowdy guys from across the street and then a car stopped by their corner and one of the ladies squealed when they saw their regular calling for them.

Three turns of the small patch of pavement Sansa had been walking back and forth on and looked once again in the window at her reflection to make sure her makeup was still perfect and her hair wasn't snagged on her hooped earrings.

She sharply turned her head when a dark car pulled up and the window made a slow descent before a masculine hand came out and the pointer finger beckoned for Sansa to come closer. _It was about time!_ Sansa was dying of anticipation and excitement.

With a sweet smile and an extra sway to her hips, Sansa slowly made her approach, the shortness of her skirt and the small thong she wore underneath made her feel even sexier. She tried not to preen more as she got closer, her hands leant on the opened window as she bent down to see in and to give the man a good view of her cleavage.

"Get in," the gruff voice of the older looking man said.

Sansa stuttered, "I... I'm... sorry."

It was the wrong man, she recognised Tywin Lannister immediately, she moved back not leaning in the car window any longer but she didn't know how to get out of this.

"You new to this? What's your name?"

"Ginger" Sansa said automatically. It was the name she came up with weeks ago along with the outfit she had picked out with matching makeup and all.

"What's the problem?" Tywin was sounding exasperated, he must have picked up on her hesitation.

"_I_... I..."

Sansa was still in shock and didn't know what to say or do.

"I'll want the whole night and I'm willing to pay double your rate."

"I... _can't!"_ Sansa finally got those words out and squeaked when the door opened for her.

"Come on in," He tried beckoning her again but Sansa felt frozen to the spot, too afraid to even shake her head.

"If it really is a question of money, that really won't be a problem."

He was trying to reassure her but all it did was make Sansa panic more.

"There... there_ really _has... been a mistake, Sir."

Her words were still stuck in her throat and her shivering intensified.

Tywin made to come out of the car, he had one foot on the sidewalk and he reached in what he must have hoped was an enticing manner for her hand when suddenly a golden cane came out of nowhere and smacked his hand away before he could make contact with her.

"You hassling one of my girls?!" Petyr sounded annoyed on the verge of angered as he wielded his cane like a weapon, prepared to hit again if necessary.

Sansa only felt relieved when she heard his voice but it was short-lived as she took in his entire outfit.

Long thick white fur coat, white brownstone (pimp) hat with a large colourful feather sticking out of it. His heeled boots were black and shiny matching his silk high-waisted dress pants that flared out at the bottom, and his even shinier black silk shirt and white leather vest with many golden chains dangling from his neck and covering his exposed chest and the scar that resided there. His heavily ringed fingers and his goatee trimmed to perfection.

Sansa suppressed a laugh at his entire ensemble and tried to not to make it obvious as she moved back to use Petyr as a human shield to get away from the man trying to pick her up.

Petyr didn't hear Tywin's response as he tried replying, "And you!" Petyr yelled as he turned to face Sansa, "Ginger, baby who told you, you could leave the house like that!" The slap to her face was loud and drew the attention of everyone nearby.

Sansa was near to her knees as she stumbled, catching herself before she tumbled to the ground and remembered to stay in character. They had practised the move hundreds of times in private until it seemed flawless. No one noticed that Petyr never made contact with her face and that she had clapped to make it seem like he had hit her, Sansa hid her smile as she held her supposed injured cheek as she stood straighter to face him.

"I'm sorry Littlefinger."

"Don't apologise you trollop, you're barely broken in and look how you're handling the John's! Embarrassing me like this!" 

Petyr smacked her arm with his cane, the mockingbird sitting on the end of it missed her by millimetres, he grabbed a chunk of her hair until her head was locked under his arm and turned back to Tywin like Sansa didn't exist as she struggled in his light hold and cried.

"Apologises Madame, I'll give you someone who actually knows what they're doing. Ros! You beautiful skank, get over here and treat this man to a night he'll never forget!" Petyr yelled to one of the girls still leaning against the building and who had been blatantly staring at them the whole time.

"No... that won't be necessary," Tywin looked uncomfortable and like he ever regretted stopping his car.

Ros rushed over as fast as her heels would allow and Sansa's cry's and apologises got louder.

"Shut up you bitch or I'll give you a reason to!" Petyr yelled over her, "Brune get Ginger in the car now!"

As Petyr practically pushed her into another strong set of arms Sansa saw the car he had arrived in, a true hot pink Cadillac parked behind Tywin's black BMW and she made a show of struggling in Lothor's arms even when her feet momentarily left the ground but was gently placed in the backseat of the car.

Sansa stopped as soon as Lothor slammed the door shut and the blackened windows blocked her from view.

The car was still going so the heating was on, something Sansa was thankful for. She saw through the front windscreen how Tywin and Petyr exchanged a few more heated words before he moved back into his car and quickly sped away.

Ros walked back to her corner and Petyr swaggered over to his pimpmobile, Brune held the door open for him and Sansa snatched his cane from right out of his hands as he sat flush beside her.

Petyr tipped his hat more to the side and placed a gentle kiss to Sansa's cheek in a more proper greeting, "Mm, darling you forgot your coat."

Petyr's hand rested on the inside of her thigh and was rubbing soothingly in a shameful attempt of warming her up as he noticed more of her flesh goose pimpled.

"I know," Sansa pouted.

"How's your face, Sansa? Did I hurt you at all?" He asked as his other hand cupped her under her chin to examine her under the passing streetlights.

"I'm fine but..." With his cane Sansa smacked his shoulder with a bit more force than intended.

"Oww! Darling what was that for?!"

"For smacking me back there, and for being late!"

Sansa was more angered than she originally thought, "How could you! And you promised! _I swear, just a bit of fun before the party -- No one else will have a chance to pick you up!_ You liar!"

She mocked and mimicked him and continued to smack him again and again for good measure.

"_Oww!_ \-- Sansa -- Oww!"

He yelled with every hit and snatched the cane back and tossed it onto the front seat and grabbed her hands bringing them up to his lips, kissing them as he apologised.

"How was I to know Tywin-_fucking_-Lannister was going to go trolling for hookers" Petyr said between kisses to her knuckles "No one could have foreseen that! Come on ... And shouldn't I get points for my quick thinking? I did get him away from you before he had a chance to kidnap you and whisk you away to gods know where to do gods knows what to you!"

Petyr's eyes shined up at her with amusement and his growing smile charmed her, she fought it but the wider he smiled the quicker she caved into him, giving him one of her own smiles.

"I guess..." Sansa's smile grew and turned to laughter, "I can't believe you called Tywin Madame!"

They all laughed, even Lothor chuckled from the front seat but the laughter soon turned to moans when Petyr could no longer resist devouring her mouth.

In their haste to get closer Sansa had knocked Petyr's hat off while Petyr's hands roamed her legs again and had lifted one over his lap so he could explore and check between her legs to see how wet she was.

"Hey! This ain't a limo!" Lothor reprimanded them as their make out session turned more heated and there was no button anyone could press to raise any privacy screen.

"Shut up Brune!" Petyr was agitated for being interrupted and it was his turn to pout when Sansa pushed his shoulders back when he moved in for another kiss.

"No, he's right. Where's my bag?"

Sansa straightened herself out, thanked Lothor when he handed over her bag from beside him, opened up her clutch mirror and fixed her lipstick.

"How late are we?" She asked Petyr.

"Fashionably."

The music was obnoxiously loud as they entered through the main doors of Petyr's club, Olyvar was mining the doors dressed as a sailor boy in the tiniest and tightest pair of shorts Sansa had ever laid eyes upon.

He saluted her making Sansa blush and Petyr to grin, only for him to swing out his cane in warning when he saw Olyvar go to pinch her bum, even if it was only playfully.

Once they were through the main foyer Sansa let go of Petyr's arm just in time to bump into Robb and Theon who were both dressed as Marty McFly, they bear hugged her together both happy to see her until they caught what she was wearing.

"The fuck Sansa! Dad's gonna go ape shit!"

"Yeah!" Theon joined in agreeing with Robb.

"Who cares! Mum wanted tacky, so what's tackier than a hooker!" Sansa refused to back down, the theme was tacky Halloween costumes and Sansa defended her choice of attire.

Petyr interrupted them and pulled Sansa away before it could get anymore heated and spoke only loud enough for Sansa's ears only, "I thought the theme was tacky, not pathetic. Really, dressing the same" He shook his head dismayed.

Petyr had the desired affect and affectively made Sansa smile, cheering her up somewhat.

They bumped into a few more familiar faces and greeted them all politely until she saw Bran dressed as Oracle eating a big slice of cake and Arya pushing his wheelchair dressed as Nightwing.

"You do know Dick and Barbra dated right?"

Arya and Bran both laughed at Sansa.

"That's why we're tacky!" Arya replied as she snagged a bit off the second piece of cake on Bran's plate.

None of them noticed Petyr's eye roll but he whispered "Tasteless" in Sansa's ear making her elbow him in the gut.

"Any cake left?" Sansa asked them.

"Yeah but it's going fast."

They passed the Lannister twins dressed as angels and Tyrion dressed as the devil talking Varys who looked like the goddess Aphrodite. Petyr stopped to say a few words to them while Sansa searched for her parents.

"Where's the dollar necklace and your shades?"

"I didn't need them Varys," Petyr spread out his name having expected pot-shots at his outfit.

"I see not only you Lannister's" Petyr nodded at Tyrion who gave him a nod back, "And the Baratheon's both in attendance but not king to reign them in if things go tits up" Petyr pointed out even though he knew exactly where the man was.

"Tywin left early in a rather foul mood when he saw it was a costume only party," Varys explained.

Sansa found her dad looking like Boromir except for his bad wig laughing and drinking with Robert dressed to the nines like Henry the eighth by the bar.

She moved past a few more tables set up with drinks and snacks and found her mother dressed beautifully as Eowyn, talking by a larger table containing presents and the cake which had been mostly attacked leaving very little of it left.

As she got closer she finally was able to recognise the person her mum was talking to, her aunt looking like an even worse hooker than herself. With fishnet stockings and a corset that looked too small for her.

"Hello Aunt Lysa, happy birthday mum!" Sansa greeted Lysa first, knowing she would take offence if she thought she was being ignored then hugged her mum.

"Thank you sweetheart," Catelyn was happy to see all her children had made it for her birthday.

Sansa, Robb and Ned and with some secret help from Petyr, they were all able to give Catelyn a costume party she had always dreamed of having one day but never got around to.

They had never celebrated Halloween, the day she was unfortunate enough to share with her birthday but they thought it would be a treat to combine it all for her in one day, excitedly letting her pick the theme - that was until she saw what Sansa was wearing.

"Sansa!" Catelyn was scandalised.

"What? It's not any worse than what Aunt Lysa is wearing!" Sansa knew instantly what got her mum to react.

"At least put a coat on, cover yourself before your father sees you" Cat tried reasoning with Sansa, only to make her feel like she was being chastised.

"I'll have you know I'm O from The Story of O, not a whore! Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Lysa asked, smiling at the family drama playing out in front of her.

"Ginger, one of my girls." Petyr cut in and throwing an arm over Sansa's shoulder.

"Petyr," Catelyn was speechless at Petyr's pimp outfit.

"Petyr!" While Lysa was just excited to see him, she wanted to go hug him but Petyr refused to relinquish his hold on Sansa and was now the one to use her as a human shield.

"Where's Jon?" Petyr asked making Lysa tsk at the mention of her husband.

"Off with Jon and Benjen," Lysa brushed it off like it was nothing, not caring where he was.

Catelyn remembered herself and hugged Petyr awkwardly with his big fur coat, "Thank you Petyr for letting us have my party here, it'll make cleaning up much easier this year."

"No worries Eowyn, and happy birthday."

He smirked and Catelyn smiled when he recognised her costume.

"Let me know if you want help cleaning afterwards," Catelyn offered but Petyr just waved her off.

"That's what the sailors are for." Winking at Sansa who laughed.

"Petyr have you seen Robin yet? He's been dying to see you all evening," Lysa tried bringing it back around to her.

"Can't say I have," Petyr looked away and for a way out of the awkwardness.

"He's the one dressed as the Flash, playing with Sparky.."

"Silver Surfer" Catelyn corrected her sister, knowing Rickon had to choose the hardest of all the costumes.

"Great," Petyr saw one of his employees trying to get his attention and he jumped at the chance to get away.

It felt like hours before Sansa saw Petyr again and when she did they moved into a dark alcove, their lips searching for each others, their hands groping as they did so and his hat was holding up rather well with their assault on each other.

They had been secretly dating for about a year but that didn't stop Petyr from seeking her out even with the threat of all her family so close by.

"We never did get to finish our game Ginger," Petyr murmured in between kisses and groaned as Sansa tongued down his neck, biting his Adams apple.

"Whose fault is that" Sansa pointed out, breathless as Petyr spread her thighs inching her short skirt higher.

"Let me see," Petyr pleaded wanting to see her underwear and groaned aloud when he saw her tiny thong with the writing 'play with me' on the small patch of material covering her, "With pleasure!" He replied to her underwear, his eyes darkened further with lust and ground his erection into her.

Sansa laughed but it cut off when he kissed her, thrusting his tongue past her lips. The deeper their kiss went the tighter Sansa held onto him, Petyr grasped one of Sansa's thighs raising it for her to wrap around him so he could get to her core easier.

"What should we do next?"

Sansa asked as Petyr bit playfully at her clavicle.

"Hmm?" He thought on it.

"How about... _Father Baelish I've been a bad girl I haven't_ \- Ahh!"

Petyr's fingers flicked the thin material of her thong making it snap back into her, making Sansa cry out. He moaned his pleasure as he felt her up under her crop top and found she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Naughty girls shouldn't talk to their daddy's like that" Petyr's eyes seemed even darker, he looked more wicked and Sansa blushed and moaned, burring her face in Petyr's neck to hide her embarrassment at getting so easily turned on.

Petyr thrived on turning her on and didn't care if it embarrassed Sansa or not, his dick was so hard he thrust back into her, she clutched at him even more and didn't resist when he kissed her again and moaned into his mouth with every thrust of his hips.

Petyr's fingers moved dangerously closer to her throbbing dripping wet core, they were both so lost in each other they almost missed the throat clearing.

Robert looked at them smugly and before Petyr had a chance to yell _no_ he had called Ned over. "Ned, you didn't tell me Sansa was dating anybody!"

"She isn't," Ned laughed but his smile dropped as he took in the scene with her and Petyr still locked around each other.

The beer bottle in his hand smashed with Ned's growing anger, Petyr and Sansa disentangled and Petyr raised his hands up in surrender when Ned looked at him like he was about to charge.

"Now now Ned before you strangle me there's something you might want to know!"

Petyr spoke quickly knowing he was running out of time, Sansa smacked Petyr's shoulder in warning, "Petyr, don't you dare!"

"Robb got Jeyne pregnant!"

_ "Petyr!"_ Sansa yelled upset, she had told Petyr that in confidence.

Robb and Jeyne had only been dating a few weeks but it was still not their secret to tell.

"What?!" Ned looked even more infuriated and like he didn't know who he wanted to yell at first. "ROBB!"

Ned had yelled over the sound of Safety Dance blasting through the speakers, his head was turned for a split second but that was all Petyr needed to make a run for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ned dressed as Boromir - intentional! (You're welcome Tommy) Cat as Eowyn, also intentional because I always picture Miranda Otto as her in my head hahaha and if you're gonna throw a 'tacky' party what song is better than Safety Dance by Men Without Hats! 
> 
> (thong = g string (for those who don't already know)
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcomed :)


End file.
